Sexo antes de dormir
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [CLEXA] [CLARKE] Clarke está devastada, lo único que quiere es perderse entre las profundidades del bosque, sumergirse completamente en él y desaparecer. [FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS /CON RETRASO/ RACHEL] Este fic participa en la Misión de Apertura: "Tu personaje favorito" del foro The 100: Live or die?


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A RACHEL, LA INDUDABLE AMANTE DE LEXA.**

 _Siento haber tardado una eternidad, pero míralo por este lado, gracias a la tardanza no es un Klefan o Klaroline, es Clexa. ¡UN BESO!_

* * *

 **Título:** Sexo antes de dormir.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +18

 **Parings:** Clarke  & Lexa.

 **Sinopsis:** Clarke está devastada, lo único que quiere es perderse entre las profundidades del bosque, sumergirse completamente en él y desaparecer.

 **Word(s):** 1,000

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en la Misión de Apertura: "Tu personaje favorito" del foro The 100: Live or die?_

* * *

 **Sexo antes de dormir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una oscura y fría noche cuando Clarke decidió descansar debajo de un árbol, el follaje que este tenía y la tranquilidad que trasmitía fue suficiente para caer rendida. Llevaba un mes y medio perdida en el bosque, en las profundidades de la Tierra, alejándose de sus seres queridos, de aquellas personas, que con tan solo una mirada, podría destruirla o peor, hacerle creer que lo que pasó en el Monte Weather era necesario.

No quería la compasión de nadie, no quería ver las miradas de odio o de orgullo en los ojos de sus amigos y compañeros, lo único que quería era perderse, encontrar el recuerdo de la Clarke que fue en el Arca, de esa niña rebelde que solo buscaba una forma de entretenerse mientras los días pasaban en la cárcel, en esa época era tan ingenua e inocente, que casi quería reírse de sus propias mierdas, casi, pero siempre que un poco de felicidad o color decoraba sus largos días algo venía y lo empequeñecía hasta hacerlo inexistente.

Dese ese día las noches habían sido lo peor, la mayor parte del día mantenía su cabeza en otra cosa, en las trampas, en los árboles o en cualquier sitio donde pudiese haber una amenaza, pero las noches eran lo peor, era el momento donde su cuerpo desconectaba y su mente la transportaba a un lugar muy lejano, le hacía sentir, ver y oír ese mal que hizo mes y medio atrás.

Odiaba haber abandonado a Bellamy, él también ocupaba un lugar constante en su cabeza, no quiso dejarlo tirado, cuando no sabían lo que iba a pasar después de lo sucedido, pero la sola idea de estar un segundo en el Campamento le revolvía el estómago, no podía volver, ni siquiera por Bellamy.

Ni mucho menos por su madre. No quería ver la decepción en sus ojos.

¿Y Lexa? ni pensarlo.

Una vez más, todo eso la golpeó con fuerza, los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo tembló, durante unos minutos perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que sintió algo a su alrededor, quiso incorporarse, ver de donde venía ese ruido, pero antes de poder hacer nada, algo agarró sus piernas y tiró de ellas con una fuerza descomunal, pero no gritó, el contacto con esa cosa trasmitió una descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo, haciéndola convulsionar, fue tan doloroso como placentero.

Podía notar la tierra y las piedrecitas clavándose en su piel desnuda, podía sentir ese olor a tierra mojada y podía notar a los bichos rodeándola, pero poco a poco eso dejó de tener importancia, en cuanto el contacto de unas manos, ¿eran unas manos?, tiraron dulcemente de su piel, acariciando cada centímetro de sus piernas, no fue hasta que sintió un aire fresco en sus partes íntimas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda de cintura para abajo, pero ni con esas se movió, todo lo contrario cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua, dejando que el fresco de la noche hiciera su trabajo, pero en seguida el aire fue sustituido por algo más cálido y pegajoso, era una lengua, estaba segura de ello, gimió de forma inconsciente cuando notó que un dedo se introducía en su vagina, apretando su pequeño botón del placer, jugando con él, como si se tratase de un juguete nuevo, la intromisión fue interrumpida de nuevo por esa maravillosa lengua, que no dejaba de hacer maravillas, no solo la sentía ahí, la sentía por todo su cuerpo, mandando descargas de placer desde los dedos de su pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza.

Clavó las uñas en la tierra mojada, abrió las piernas mucho más, dejando que la persona pudiese hacer su trabajo con mayor facilidad, casi podía notar su sonrisa contra su vagina, disfrutando de ese control que tenía sobre ella, Clarke normalmente no se dejaba vencer con tanta facilidad, pero estaba tan cansada que ese atajo que le ofrecía era la única salida viable.

Hubo otro dedo más, dos al mismo tiempo trabajando en su interior, jugando a su costa con su clítoris, gritó cuando un espasmo de placer le golpeó fuerte, clavó las uñas con más fuerza, sintiendo como se las rompía por el esfuerzo, el sabor metálico de la sangre se coló entre sus labios por la fuerza que sus dientes habían ejercido en ellos. Quiso abrir los ojos, quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue caer rendida en el suelo, entre los brazos de esa persona que le había salvado de diversas formas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando sintió que alguien se colocaba encima de ella, lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo menudo pero musculoso, unos senos turgentes y unos pezones totalmente erectos apuntándola, las piernas de la chica se enredaron en las suyas totalmente inmóviles, Clarke no podía dejar de admirar su esbelto y delicioso cuerpo, se vio así misma devolviéndole el favor, acariciando, besando y mordisqueando cada parte de su cuerpo, seguro que sabría tan bien como se imaginaba.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió, no fue hasta que una mano tomó su rostro con delicadeza cuando reconoció a la muchacha, ahí estaba, mirando temerosa, esperando su reacción, se veía tan pequeña en sus brazos, tan frágil, pero ella la conocía muy bien, no era frágil en absoluto, era la persona más fuerte y decidida que había conocido en toda su vida.

— Lexa...

— Shh, no digas nada. Solo déjate llevar.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, totalmente desnudas se besaron hasta que los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaron sus cuerpos sudosos, pero eso no las paró, ni tampoco el sonido de los pájaros o las amenazas que ocultaba el bosque, ellas continuaron besándose, tocándose, mordiéndose hasta que sus cuerpos aceptaron la derrota, gritaron cuando el clímax las sacudió a ambas y se dejaron caer en la hierba.

— Pensé que el amor era una debilidad.

— ¿Quién habla de amor?

Sonrieron y se volvieron a sumergir en esa burbuja de placer y lujuria.

Entonces, Clarke despertó.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Sigo alucinando, estáis consiguiendo (sabéis que me refiero a vosotras) que me guste mucho más Clexa que Bellarke, y sé que es imposible, soy una Bellarke pura, pero ¡me hacéis dudar! y solo por eso escribo esto, que no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero desde hacía unos días tenía la idea rondando mi cabecita._

 _¡UN BESO!_


End file.
